Czarny
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Zaloty? Do Severusa? A co, jeśli on nie zwraca na nie uwagi?


**Czarny**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: MichiruK alias Eledhil, Tyone

Paring: SS/HP

Rodzaj: +18

Dla Nigry.

Mojego Ulubieńca Miesiąca (Maj)

Harry obserwował swój cel z drżeniem w sercu. Nie wiedział już, co robić. Jak na złość mężczyzna nie chciał rzucić w jego kierunku nawet najmniejszego spojrzenia. Zaplanował na dziś kolejny krok, dzięki któremu miał zamiar zwrócić uwagę swojej ofiary. Zaczynał się czuć jak kot próbujący zachęcić mysz, by wyszła z nory.

Wychylił się zza zakrętu, by móc obserwować zachowanie Severusa, gdy ten wejdzie do sali Eliksirów.

Na całe szczęście nie zamknął za sobą drzwi i teraz chłopak widział wyraźnie, jak jego piękne, krwistoczerwone róże znikają po jednym machnięciu różdżki.

Ręce mu opadły. A on tak się starał, by wszystkie wolne przestrzenie zająć kwiatami. Westchnął ciężko, ale nie miał zamiaru tak od razu się poddać.

Kolejny plan zacznie wdrażać rano. Musi tylko poczekać na dostawę.

Ranek nadszedł — jak dla niego — o wiele za wolno, ale nareszcie się doczekał. Cztery sowy upuściły w jego komnacie pakunek i odleciały, nie czekając nawet na przysmak. Harry uchylił wieko koszyka i uśmiechnął się. Bliźniacy wywiązali się z powierzonego im zadania w stu procentach.

Teraz musi przenieść prezent do komnat profesora, a w tym może pomóc mu tylko jedna osoba. Do człowieka mu trochę daleko, ale za to spełni każde jego życzenie.

— Zgredku!

— Harry Potter wołał Zgredka? Zgredek spełni każdą prośbę Harry'ego Pottera. — Wywołane stworzenie pojawiło się natychmiast.

— Bardzo mnie to cieszy, Zgredku. Mógłbyś je nakarmić? — Wskazał na koszyk. — A potem dostarcz je do komnat Severusa Snape'a. Gdyby nie chciał ich lub próbował się ich pozbyć w mało delikatny sposób, masz je natychmiast od niego zabrać. Muszę iść już na lekcję. Zajmij się wszystkim.

— Zgredek zrobi wszystko dla Harry'ego Pottera!

Nie minęło nawet pół godziny, a koszyk wylądował u jego stóp w samym środku zajęć.

Uczniowie czwartej klasy ucichli, czekając na reakcję profesora, który tylko zmarszczył brwi, przygryzając nerwowo wargę. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na klasę.

— Kto z was chciałby magicznego zwierzaka? Mam cztery piękne kuguchary, akurat na zbyciu.

Wyjął jedno z czarnych kociąt o przerażająco długiej sierści i pokazał klasie.

Pisk zachwytu rozszedł się po sali. Zwierzaki szybko znalazły, o dziwo, męskich właścicieli. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

_Niezły __wabik na dziewczyny. Szkoda, że na Severusa nie zadziałało._

Musi znów coś wymyślić. To dopiero kilka prób. Nie podda się tak łatwo. Nie teraz, gdy wiedział, czego chce. Nie po tym, co działo się za każdym razem, gdy Severus (kiedy on zaczął mówić o Snapie Severus?) był w pobliżu. Potrafił ostatnio wyczuć jego zapach w korytarzu. Wiedział, że on tu był chwilę wcześniej. Trudno było pomylić tę woń z jakąkolwiek inną. Rozgrzewała natychmiast całe jego wnętrze. Jego postać na tle jasnych ścian Wielkiej Sali podnosiła go na duchu i nie chciał się poddawać w żadnej sprawie, jeśli tylko choć przez chwilę widział Severusa w ciągu dnia.

Zajęcia Obrony skończyły się na pouczeniach na temat opieki nad nowym nabytkiem, a także kilkoma zaklęciami ochronnymi dla właścicieli mniejszych stworzeń, by mogli uchronić je przed ciekawością i apetytem dodatkowych współdomowników.

Potem Harry skierował się na obiad. Przynajmniej usiądzie koło Severusa. Szkoda tylko, że ten nie zauważa jego bytności przy stole. Gdy przypadkiem się dotkną, sięgając po tę samą potrawę, ten nawet nie mrugnie.

Jakby nic się nie stało.

Jakby go tam w ogóle nie było.

Czasami Harry faktycznie czuł się jak duch, w dodatku taki niewidzialny dla innych.

— Minerwo, mogłabyś przemówić swoim podopiecznym do rozumu? Ostatnio zdarza mi się znajdować niezwykłe niespodzianki w swojej komnacie i w sali Eliksirów. — Harry usłyszał nagle, jak mistrz eliksirów zwraca się cicho do opiekunki Gryffindoru.

— Skąd wiesz, że to Gryfonki? — zapytała chłodno kobieta.

— Ostatni prezent był przyozdobiony złoto-czerwonymi wstążkami. Jakoś nie interesują mnie małolaty, a już w szczególności żeńskie małolaty.

Harry nastawił ucho. Severus właśnie zaznaczył, że preferuje męskie towarzystwo. Przynajmniej tu ma szansę. Ale kto z Gryffindoru mógłby przysłać profesorowi prezent? Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, jego upominek nie był udekorowany. Prosty, czarny koszyk.

— Nie mogę zabronić uczniom doceniania nauczycieli, Severusie.

— To niech ograniczą się do moich upodobań, jeśli chodzi o barwy. Żadnych śpiewających serc, piszczących amorków i wszystkich tych bzdetów z Walentynek. Uważam je za durne i niepotrzebne. Jeżeli już chcą czegoś ode mnie, to niech łaskawie się pofatygują i mi to powiedzą. Przynajmniej miałbym szansę się obronić, a ciągłe odsyłanie niespodzianek robi się denerwujące.

— To ich nie odsyłaj. Twój gabinet nabrałby trochę życia, a w szczególności barw — zaśmiała się kobieta.

Severus pochylił się w jej stronę, jakby już chciał powiedzieć coś niedelikatnego.

— Uważam, że gabinet profesora Snape'a jest taki, jaki powinien być. Przecież to nie jest kobiecy pokój, tylko męski, i aktualny wygląd w zupełności mu pasuje. — Harry czuł, że wtrącanie się w rozmowę nie było dobrym pomysłem.

— Czyżby Wielki Potter stawał w mojej obronie? — Już wiedział, że to na pewno był zły pomysł. — Bądź tak łaskaw nie wciskać swoich trzech groszy w nie swoje sprawy, a już na pewno nie w moje komnaty — syknął Snape, wbijając widelec w kotleta, jakby tym gestem chciał zaznaczyć, że temat został zakończony.

Harry stracił apetyt. Odłożył sztućce i powoli wstał.

— Szkoda, że jesteś takim durniem, bo może byś się domyślił, że nie tylko uczniowie mogą wysyłać prezenty.

— Nie tym tonem, Potter! — warknął Snape i nagle coś sobie uświadomił, jednak Harry już był przy bocznym wyjściu z sali.

Severus Snape przemknął niczym huragan przez korytarze zamku. Nie podobało mu się to, co sobie uzmysłowił. Jak mógł być takim...

Może to słowo zostawimy niewypowiedziane. Sam fakt, że nie zauważył od samego początku poczynań nauczyciela Obrony, uważał za nietakt ze swojej strony.

Jako wieloletni szpieg powinien od razu spostrzec, że młody mężczyzna się w nim podkochuje. Poza tym kto inny miał w szkole skrzata, który wykonałby tego typu zadania? Kuchenne skrzaty nie wypełniają poleceń niezwiązanych ze sprzątaniem i gotowaniem, a już na pewno nie są używane jako posłańcy. Do tego służy kominek.

Uczniowie nie mieliby szans przeniknąć przez jego system ochronny. Ani w sali laboratoryjnej, ani w gabinecie. Tak zamyślony nie zauważył pułapki, wchodząc do swoich komnat.

Poczuł nagle, jak coś go oplata. Nie mógł się nawet poruszyć. Dziwna sieć trzymała całe jego ciało uniesione kilka cali nad podłogą. Wyczuł przepływ magii i zauważył, jak drzwi zalśniły. Od razu rozpoznał zaklęcia wyciszające i zamykające.

— Tak jak chciałeś, przyszedłem. — Przed nim pojawił się Potter, zdejmując swoją cholerną pelerynę niewidkę.

— Nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru cię tutaj widzieć, Potter!

— Jesteś pewien? Może zacytuję twoje własne słowa, Severusie. Jak to było? Jeśli już chcą czegoś ode mnie, to niech łaskawie się pofatygują i mi to powiedzą. Przyszedłem i mam zamiar powiedzieć ci parę słów.

— Uwolnij mnie! Możemy rozmawiać jak dorośli.

Nie mógł go nie docenić, zaklęcia były w końcu mocną stroną chłopaka. Nie, już nie chłopaka. Mężczyzny. Trzy lata od skończenia wojny to sporo czasu, by Potter dorósł. Tylko dzięki niemu był tu teraz i to nie jako portret czy duch, ale w pełni żywy.

— Raczej nie. Mam zamiar ofiarować ci prezent i tym razem go nie odeślesz, już ja się o to postaram.

— Czego ty od mnie chcesz?

— Niewiele. Albo bardzo wiele. Wszystko zależy od ciebie, Severusie — szepnął Harry, zbliżając się do uwięzionego profesora.

Powoli oblizał lekko zaczerwienione wargi, które wyglądały, jakby niedawno zostały przygryzione.

Severus zamrugał, widząc, jak Potter z każdym krokiem jest coraz bliżej niego.

— Czego ty chcesz, Potter? — zapytał chłodno.

— Ciebie. Całego.

Nie mogąc się w najmniejszym stopniu ruszyć, musiał pozwolić na poczynania profesora obrony. Ten nie miał zamiaru nigdzie się spieszyć. Oblizując usta, zaczął odpinać guziki w szacie mistrza eliksirów. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci. Przy czwartym odsłonił szyję swego więźnia i pochylił się nad nią. Gorący język przesunął się powoli, smakując skórę od ucha przez szczękę i niżej, poszerzając tereny z każdym kolejnym rozpiętym guziczkiem.

— Wiesz, że zawsze uwielbiałem czarny? — szepnął wprost do ucha uwięzionemu, gdy na chwilę wrócił do pieszczenia małżowiny. — Podnieca mnie. Stymuluje do działania.

— Przestań — warknął, ale bez większego zacięcia.

— Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru. Cokolwiek potem się stanie, to będzie później. Teraz dam ci coś, co na pewno zapamiętasz na długo.

Kontynuował rozpinanie szaty. Pod nią znalazł najzwyklejszy podkoszulek. Oczywiście czarny. Uśmiechnął się do Severusa złośliwie i sięgnął po srebrny sztylet służący mistrzowi eliksirów do otwierania listów.

— Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeżeli wezmę sobie coś na pamiątkę?

Snape szarpnął się mocno, gdy sztylet dotknął materiału bardzo blisko pępka.

— Spokojnie, nie chcę cię zranić.

Złapał dół koszulki i rozciął ją na całej długości, a następnie tak samo potraktował rękawy. Ubranie opadło na podłogę, zsuwając się po plecach mężczyzny.

— Teraz jest o wiele lepiej — mruknął Harry, pochylając się nad sutkiem swej ofiary.

Przytrzymał Severusa mocno, obejmując ręką i kładąc ją na plecach, przysuwając tym gestem niezbyt chętne ciało w swoją stronę. Sieć słuchała widać swego twórcy, naciągając się tak, jak on chciał.

Pierwsze delikatne ugryzienie wyrwało jęk z ust Severusa.

— Tak, Severusie. Nie krępuj się. Mam zamiar wysłuchać twoich jęków. Po raz pierwszy nie będzie to przez moją nieudolność czy głupotę.

— Potter?

— Tak? — Podniósł oczy i zerknął na twarz Severusa z zaciekawieniem.

— Wiesz, że potem cię zamorduję?

— Jestem tego świadom. — Nie przejął się i wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia.

Kontynuował swoją pracę. Jego język, usta i oczywiście ręce badały każdy skrawek odsłoniętego ciała. Nie pożałował też plecom, drapiąc je.

Niespodziewanie uklęknął przed Severusem tak, że jego twarz znalazła się przed widocznym nawet przez spodnie problemem. Erekcja rozpychała spodnie mistrza eliksirów tak bardzo, że kształt członka był doskonale widoczny przez czarny materiał.

Harry znów się uśmiechnął i polizał cały trzon, nie rozbierając jeszcze ofiary. Kolejny jęk i niechciane pchnięcie w stronę adwersarza mówiło samo za siebie.

— Chyba bardziej by ci się podobało, gdybyśmy ściągnęli niepotrzebną odzież — mruknął Harry i sięgnął po swoją różdżkę.

Jednym jej ruchem pozbył się całej dolnej garderoby, uwalniając piękny atrybut z więzienia wprost przed ustami Harry'ego. Severus zamarł; nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę przekląć go za molestowanie, czy nawrzeszczeć na niego, by się streszczał i wziął do roboty. Potter chyba wyczuł tę rozterkę, bo uśmiechnął się ponownie i musnął językiem sam czubek penisa profesora.

— Jak się panu podoba ten widok?

Severus otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc, jak te gorące usta obejmują jego członka i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy sam pchnął głębiej, mrucząc i zatracając się we wrażeniach.

To, co robił ten język, było niesamowite. Drażnił każdy centymetr ciała, pochłaniał je co chwilę, by następnie wypuścić z objęć gorących ust. Harry lizał jądra, a potem powoli, wręcz na granicy tortur, przesunął językiem po całej długości i zajął się dokładnie główką. Nie musiał długo czekać na efekt końcowy tych zabiegów.

Po samych ostrych ruchach bioder profesora, na które pozwolił sieci, wiedział, że ten nie wytrzyma długo. Zaczął mocniej ssać, wsłuchując się w urywane sapnięcia i wypełnione przyjemnością oddechy.

Na koniec przełknął całe nasienie i uniósł się ze zdrętwiałych niewygodną pozycją kolan.

— To był mój prezent dla ciebie, Severusie. Szkoda, że ostatni. Żegnaj. Sieć zniknie za pięć minut.

I wyszedł, zostawiając zarumienionego przez orgazm mężczyznę.

— Cholerny bachor!

Harry wszedł do swoich kwater i oparł o drzwi. Teraz pozostało mu już tylko jedno wyjście. Nigdy nie miał zbyt wielu rzeczy i ten fakt nadal nie uległ zmianie. Jeden ruch różdżką i zaczęły się same układać w kufrze. Nie żałował tego, co zrobił, ale nie widział sensu dalej przebywać w tym zamku.

Napisanie rezygnacji nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Czuł, że w ciągu najbliższych minut mistrz eliksirów wpadnie tutaj niczym huragan i to spotkanie nie skończy się na piciu herbaty.

Nie mylił się.

Nie minął kwadrans, gdy drzwi uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę, zrzucając jeden z obrazów z martwą naturą. Nigdy nie lubił żywych portretów.

— Co ty sobie myślałeś, Potter? Że kim jesteś? — wrzasnął Snape zaraz po zatrzaśnięciu za sobą drzwi i rzuceniu na nie zaklęć. Tych samych, co Potter w jego gabinecie.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Nie uważał, by było to potrzebne. Przeglądał ostatni raz półki, sprawdzając, czy zaklęcie czegoś nie pominęło i postawił kufer koło kominka.

Jego poczynania były obserwowane przez milczącego mężczyznę. Nie krzyczał, nie złorzeczył — tylko stał.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytał nagle.

— Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć. — Harry podszedł do wieszaka tuż przy drzwiach, na którym wisiał jego czarny płaszcz.

Tylko on wiedział, dlaczego był tak bardzo czarny.

Snape złapał go za ramię, gdy Potter chciał go minąć.

— Stój! — nakazał.

— Po co? Żebyś mógł rozszarpać mnie na strzępy za to, co zrobiłem?

— Nie. Chcę porozmawiać.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się po nim takiego spokoju. Coś było nie tak, ale jeszcze nie wiedział co. Spuścił wzrok na rękę, która nadal trzymała go za ramię.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — powtórzył pytanie. — Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć?

— Odchodzę. Wolę...

— Chcesz się ukryć, by lizać rany? — rzucił chłodno, puszczając jego ramię. — Wielki Potter podwija ogon? Nie dostał tego, czego chciał, więc daje za wygraną?

— Mógłbyś przestać? To, co robię, to moja decyzja. Ty nawet nie chciałeś chociaż raz sprawdzić, od kogo są prezenty. Mogę ci powiedzieć, że pewnie większość była ode mnie — zaczął wylewać z siebie żale. — Co ci przeszkadzały róże? Dlaczego odesłałeś koty? Co było nie tak z wierszem albo kolacją? Wszystko, co robiłem to chęć zwrócenia twojej uwagi na moją osobę. Ale nie, ty od razu uznawałeś, że to od uczennic i wszystko wyrzucałeś. Znudziło mi się i nieważne, jak mocno się w tobie kocham, mam już dość. Odchodzę i nie martw się. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz już Harry'ego Pottera.

Wyszedł, zakładając do końca okrycie. Idąc szybko korytarzami, przypominał zdenerwowanego mistrza eliksirów. Płaszcz podobnie powiewał z każdym krokiem. Uczniowie schodzili mu z drogi jak najszybciej. Przystanął na chwilę przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, teraz prawie pustej.

— Harry? Coś się stało? — Minerwa stała za nim.

— Nie, pani dyrektor. Tylko odchodzę. Zostawiłem list w moich kwaterach.

— Dlaczego, Harry? Czyżby Severus znów coś zrobił?

Harry nie musiał się nawet odwracać do kobiety; wiedział, że jest zmartwiona.

— Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, Potter! — Snape pojawił się jak zawsze znikąd.

— Nie zabronisz mi odejścia. Nie jestem dzieckiem! — zdenerwował się Harry, odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Uważam, że jednak jestem w stanie zmienić twoją decyzję, Harry.

Przy tych słowach zagarnął go w swoje ramiona i pocałował na oczach szkoły i dyrektorki.

Tak gorących ust u Severusa Potter się nie spodziewał. Wcześniej nawet nie próbował go całować, bał się jego reakcji. Ale teraz to on był całowany. I to jak. Język profesora delikatnie domagał się, by usta uchyliły się i wpuściły go na dotąd niepoznane tereny. To też zrobił.

Po chwili nie mógł już oddychać i musiał oderwać się od mężczyzny, by złapać powietrza.

— I jak? Zmienisz zdanie?

Harry rozejrzał się po holu. Dziewczyny z różnych roczników chichotały między sobą, mocno zarumienione. Chłopcy różnie, jedni z obrzydzeniem, inni z aprobatą rzucali niedwuznaczne teksty.

— Moglibyście kontynuować waszą rozmowę u siebie? — zapytała wesoło McGonagall. — I najlepiej rzućcie kilka zaklęć wyciszających. Nie chcę jutro dostać wyjców od rodziców za deprawowanie młodszych roczników.

Nawet gdyby Harry miał inne zdanie, Severus już ciągnął go w stronę lochów.

Ale to, co tam robili, to już całkiem inna historia.

6


End file.
